Look At Me, Senpai!
by pipoy12
Summary: Bagaimana jika hidup Hinata dan kisah cintanya, ada ditanganmu, Readers? Otome games inspired fiction for Hinata, 4 pairs available. RnR please!
1. prologue

Otome games-based fanfiction

Hinata center

Warning; AU, typo, OOC.

Characters ©Masashi Kishimoto

Story ©pipoooy12

Please follow the rule of the story.

.

.

.

 **Look At Me, Senpai!**

* * *

.

.

"Hueee.." Sasuke menangis terisak isak. Lututnya terluka, dan ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa pada darah yang keluar dari lukanya. "Tolooongg.. Tolong akuu" rengeknya.

Sasuke masih berumur 5 tahun waktu itu, dan ia pendek. Hal itu membuatnya tidak dapat berlari mengejar temannya tanpa terjatuh.

Masih menangis, sasuke menutupi luka dilututnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Waah, jangan ditutup seperti itu.. Na-nanti bisa jadi be-bengkak.." Seorang anak perempuan manis bermata lavender menunduk memperhatikan luka sasuke. Wajah anak perempuan itu bersemu kemerahan seperti tomat, buah kesukaan sasuke.

"Tapi.. Aku harus bagaimana?" Terisak isak, sasuke mengelap ingusnya.

"Si-sini, a-aku.. kubersihkan.." Anak perempuan itu mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan putih dari kantong dressnya.

Ketika sapu tangan itu menyentuh lukanya, sasuke merintih kesakitan. Tangisannya makin keras.

"Hei, ja-jangan.. Jangan menangis," gadis itu menenangkan, "ini.. Agar kau tak kesakitan lagi.."

Sasuke melihat isi tangan anak perempuan yang terjulur padanya, sebuah lolipop.

"Untukku?" Tanya sasuke berkaca kaca.

"Iya, u-untukmu.." Gadis itu tersenyum.

.  
.

 _"I will love you until you hate me."_

.  
.

Sasuke menghabiskan seluruh isi gelas anggurnya dengan sekali tegak. Disini, ia terjebak. Di ruang khusus pertemuan keluarga, dengan arsitektur eropanya yang kental, kursi kursi indah dan meja marmer mewah, serta berbagai hidangan berkelas. Jam berdetik terus menerus, seakan ingin semua ini cepat berakhir.

Pertemuan keluarga memang selalu seperti ini, membosankan dan penuh basa basi. Kecuali satu hal.

Seorang gadis yang duduk diseberang tempat duduknya, yang bermata lavender dengan surai indigonya diikat tinggi.

Hinata.

Gadis itulah yang membuat Sasuke mau menghadiri pertemuan keluarga ini.

"Jadi, Hinata-san adalah kakak kelas Sasuke di sekolah?" ayah Sasuke, sang CEO Uchiha corp, Uchiha Fugaku tersenyum menatap Hinata.

Walaupun sudah memiliki dua orang putra, Fugaku masih terlihat awet muda. Wajah tegasnya yang memancarkan wibawa, ternyata juga menurun pada kedua putranya.

"Ya, ketua, Sasuke-san adalah adik kelasku di sekolah." Jawab Hinata tenang.

"Apa dia bersekolah dengan baik?"

Sepintas, mata Hinata melirik Sasuke untuk memastikan sesuatu sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Fugaku.

"Dia.." Hinata mencoba menyusun kata kata yang akan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Dia sangat berbakat."

Sasuke membuang wajah.

Sementara Fugaku terlihat bangga mendengar kata kata pujian Hinata, Itachi sibuk dengan makanannya sendiri.

"Itachi, lihatlah betapa tunanganmu ini memperhatikan Sasuke. Aku rasa ia pasti akan menjadi seorang ibu yang sangat luar biasa." Kata Fugaku, bahagia.

"Hm. Tentu saja, Hinata mempunyai 4 adik.. Jadi pastilah ia telah terbiasa, ayah." Itachi hanya tersenyum sebentar, lalu kembali fokus pada makan malamnya.

.

.

 _"They say love is in the air, so I hold my breath."_

.

.

"Oneechaaaaaaan! Onechaaaaaan.. Aku tidak bisa menemukan dasiku.."  
"Onechan, lihat kaos kaki olahragaku tidak?"

"Yo sis, tolong bela aku, Sasori menuduhku memakan rotinya!"  
"Tapi Gaara memang memakannya, Hinata! Kau harus percaya padaku!"

"Oneechaaan!"

"Oneechan oneechan.."

Namaku Sabaku Hinata, 17 tahun. anak tertua di keluarga Sabaku. Aku memiliki 4 orang adik, adik perempuanku kembar, begitu juga dengan adik laki lakiku.

Setiap hari, kami selalu memulai pagi dengan keributan yang sama diruang keluarga. Entah itu Gaara dan Sasori yang berebut makanan, atau Ino dan Temari yang selalu menaruh barang mereka sembarangan.

Sebagai anak tertua, aku harus menjadi yang paling dewasa dalam mengatasi masalah.

Sejak kecil, ayahku selalu mengajariku untuk tetap tenang, dan berpikir dewasa. Aku belajar mengontrol emosiku agar tidak meledak ledak dan tidak mudah menangis. Selalu demikian, sampai sekarang.

"Ino, kemarin kau melempar kaos kakimu ke keranjang cucian. Pakailah yang baru." Aku mencari dasi Temari.  
Sambil mencari, aku melihat Gaara mengambil roti milik Ino. "Gaara jika kau belum kenyang katakan saja, jangan makan milik orang lain." Aku mengingatkannya.

"Dasimu ada di atas lemari piring." Temari menganga, ia berhenti mencari.

"Oh astaga, padahal aku tak pernah menaruhnya disana!" Ujarnya. Aku menyerahkan dasinya dan dia segera memakainya.

Ino keluar dari kamar tergesa gesa, berteriak. "Aku terlambaaaaaat!"

Aku menjulurkan roti isi kepadanya, "Kau tidak terlambat, ini masih jam 6.20."  
Ia melirik jam sambil mengunyah. "Ah, benar." Bahunya tak lagi tegang.

"Hei! Oneechan jangan membuat roti lagi untuk Gaara, nanti juga ia jajan lagi di kantin sekolah! Such a fat man!" Ino menatap Gaara yang kini memakan roti isi ke 3.

Suara klakson mobil terdengar di halaman depan rumah. Temari segera berdiri dengan sumringah lalu memakai tasnya, "Aku berangkat!"

"Huh, dasar sombong." Sasori buang muka, "Baru berhasil mengencani seorang dj saja sudah berlagak." Ia mengomel.

"Aku berangkat, Big sis." Gaara berdiri lalu mencium keningku.

Ah, anak lelaki memang sangat cepat bertumbuh.

Aku masih ingat benar wajah Gaara dan Sasori yang sangat mirip saat mereka masih setinggi meja makan. "Hei idiot! Tunggu aku!" Teriak Ino sambil segera mengejar Gaara.

Sasori berjalan santai, "Hinata, Mau ikut denganku?"

Aku sedang memakai tasku saat ia menjulurkan sebuah helm kepadaku. "Hm? Tak pergi bersama Sakura hari ini?" Aku bertanya sambil tetap berjalan ke pintu depan.

"Begitulah." Jawab Sasori singkat.

Sasori jarang sekali memanggilku kakak, namun ia selalu baik dan perhatian padaku. Aku senang bisa menjadi kakaknya.

"Aku dengan mobil saja, lagipula kau bisa terlambat jika mengantarku dulu." Aku tersenyum padanya.

Ia menaiki motor besarnya.

"Okay, see you sis." Sasori menyalakan mesin motornya, lalu menutup kaca helm dan pergi.

Setelah Sasori pergi, seorang pria membukakan pintu mobil untukku. "Silahkan nona." Ia membungkuk.

Aku masuk kedalam mobil dan berangkat ke sekolahku, Konoha High.

"Nona, kau akan pulang terlambat lagi hari ini?" Supir pribadiku, Hatake, melirik ke belakang lewat kaca spion.

"Ya, aku masih harus mengurus sesuatu setelah klub basket selesai." Aku tersenyum pada Hatake.

.

.

Look At Me, Senpai!

.

.

Jika Juliet memiliki Romeo, dan Jamine memiliki Aladin, maka Sabaku Hinata memiliki Namikaze Naruto senpai. Memang, Hinata tak pernah menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto, namun Hinata selalu merasa senang jika bisa bersama dengan senpainya itu.

Naruto adalah kapten tim basket sekolah yang sangat ceria, bersemangat dan pantang menyerah. Naruto selalu baik dan suka membantu semua orang, karena itulah Hinata sangat menyukai pria itu. Ia bahkan sampai rela mendaftarkan diri sebagai manager tim basket sekolah hanya demi bisa melihat wajah Naruto setiap hari.

Bagi Hinata, Naruto senpai sama seperti prince charmingnya Snow White namun dibungkus dalam kerennya robin hood. Rambut pirang nanas dan mata biru langitnya.. Ah, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Hinata mabuk kepayang.

"Hinata senpai."

Setengah kaget, Hinata menengok untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

Dan disana, lelaki dengan tubuh yang lebih besar dan lebih tinggi dari pada Hinata berdiri menyandar pada tembok ruang kelas 1-C yang sudah mulai riuh. Rambut ravennya terlihat sedikit berantakan, sama seperti seragamnya. Walaupun begitu, wajah kouhai Hinata itu sangatlah tampan. Ketampanannyalah yang membuat ia bebas berpakaian seperti apapun.

Setahu Hinata, kouhainya ini memiliki banyak penggemar. Bahkan menurut beberapa gosip, ia memiliki klub penggemar sendiri.

"Ada apa, Uchiha-san?" Hinata menunggu jawaban dari kouhainya itu.

Lama terdiam, mereka berdua lebih terlihat seperti patung hiasan.

"Dadamu besar juga ya." Dengan tampang seakan tak bersalah, Uchiha Sasuke, si kouhai Hinata memfokuskan pandangannya pada dada sang senpai. "Rasanya dulu tidak sebesar itu."

Dengan segala kejengkelan, Hinata menghela nafas menyesali waktunya yang terbuang sia sia hanya untuk meladeni Sasuke mesum itu dan berjalan lebih cepat, bermaksud meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

"Kau bicara seperti seorang maniak." Hinata menggumam.

"Senpai," Sasuke mengikuti Hinata dari belakang.

"Apa hari ini kau juga akan mengepel lapangan basket sendirian?" Pertanyaan sasuke membuat Hinata terdiam.

Melirik kebelakang sedikit, Hinata menjawab dengan tetap tenang, "Tentu saja aku akan mengepelnya. Memangnya kau mau berlatih dengan lapangan yang kotor dan licin?"

Setelah mengatakanya, Hinata kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruang kelas 2-A

Sasuke tetap disana, menatap punggung Hinata yang kini menjauh.

'Si maniak itu, bahkan di pagi hari pun pikirannya sudah tercemar..' Hinata berjalan dengan kejengkelan dikepalanya, namun tetap mencoba tenang.

Dikelas, Hinata memperhatikan kelas Naruto yang berada persis disebrang kelas hinata.

Jendela jendela kaca bening besar berkonsep futuristik di sekolahnya itu sungguh mendukung prosesi flirting pagi Hinata. Dengan wajah bersemu merah, Hinata memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik Naruto senpai, dan menghitung setiap senyum yang tercipta di wajahnya.

'Aku akan terus melihatmu seperti ini, senpai. Akan terus seperti ini hingga kau lulus.' Ia berkata dalam hati.

.

.

.

* * *

This fanfiction is inpired by otome games, so please follow the route below:

 **A - for Sasuke**

 **B - for Naruto**

 **C - for Itachi**

 **D - for Sasori**

Don't go through all chapter, or else, you'll be messed up.

.

.

Comments for your favourite pairing!


	2. A Sasuke

_"What if I say.._ _I've fallen for you, senpai."_

.  
.

 **Look At Me, Senpai!**

Characters ©Masashi Kishimoto

Story ©Pipoooy12

Warning: AU, OOC, typo

 **A**

for Sasuke

Enjoy!

* * *

Suara pantulan bola basket terdengar memenuhi ruang olah raga. Hinata, dengan rambut indigo yang di kuncir kuda, kaos putih dan peluit di kalungkan di lehernya melemparkan bola pada seorang pemain basket yang tidak memiliki pasangan berlatih passing.

Sabaku Hinata, ia memiliki mata lavender yang cantik, pipi yang tidak bisa dibilang tirus namun tak juga gemuk, dan rambut panjang lembut berwarna indigo.

Sebelumnya, ia adalah si Hyuuga, gadis kecil yang sangat pemalu. Wajahnya selalu memerah, dan selalu tergagap setiap kali ia berbicara. Mungkin karena ia tak pernah merasakan perhatian seorang ibu.

Ya. Sebelumnya, ia adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Sebelum perusahaan keluarganya bangkrut, sebelum ayah kandungnya, Hyuuga Hiashi meninggal karena serangan jantung saat hinata masih berusia 6 tahun.

Hinata yang lemah sangat tidak disukai oleh seluruh anggota keluarga Hyuuga, apalagi kini perusahaan ayahnya, dan ayahnya sendiri telah tiada.

Saat gadis kecil itu sendirian, ditengah hujan lebat menatap makam ayahnya dengan wajah dibasahi airmata dan air hujan, seorang paman sesusia ayahnya datang memayunginya.

Sabaku Kaze, orang yang datang dalam kehidupan Hinata kecil secara tiba tiba itu mengadopsinya, dan memberinya semua yang dibutuhkan seorang gadis kecil untuk bertumbuh dengan baik.

Sabaku memiliki sebuah entertainment production yang banyak menerbitkan aktor, penyanyi, dan model model muda terkenal.

Walau mendapat tawaran untuk menjadi model di beberapa majalah, Hinata memilih untuk menyelesaikan pendidikannya dahulu sebelum memikirkan tentang debut ke dunia entertainment.

Sampai akhirnya, ia malah dilirik oleh keluarga Uchiha untuk menjadi menantu keluarga itu.

Saat Hinata berusia 10 tahun, disuatu malam yang penuh dengan pertengkaran keluarga, barulah ia tahu bahwa paman Sabaku yang sangat baik itu merupakan sahabat dari ibunya. Atau lebih tepatnya..

Mantan kekasih ibunya.

Tapi tetap saja, Sabaku Kaze menyayangi Hinata sama seperti ke 4 anaknya yang lain, namun untuk menghindari gosip dari kolega koleganya, maka Hinata disekolahkan di tempat yang berbeda dengan anak anak kandungnya.

". .1 . . 2 . . 3 . . Lagi! 1 . . 2 . ." Hitung Hinata.

Wajah cantiknya bercucuran keringat setelah mem-passing bola sama banyaknya seperti para pemain basket pro sekolah. Tubuhnya juga basah dengan keringat, untung saja ia sudah terbiasa dan selalu memakai kaos yang tidak tembus pandang.

Dengan wajah secantik itu, kulit putih lembut merona, dan tubuh semapai yang mempesona, seharusnya Hinata dapat dengan mudah memperoleh job di bidang entertainment. Rasanya sangat sia sia jika wajah cantiknya itu hanya dilihat oleh para pemain basket sebagai manager klub basket sekolah saja.

Dibeberapa majalah, terkadang ada artikel tentang keluarga Sabaku. Dan mereka, para wartawan, seringkali menyisipkan foto foto Hinata yang diperoleh dari paparazi, dengan caption 'harta karun yang disembunyikan'  
Atau 'misteri putri Hyuuga' dan bahkan ada juga yang menulis 'Pewaris cantik Sabaku entertainment!'

Semua itu kadang membuat Hinata sangat jengkel. Ia tumbuh menjadi sosok yang mudah berbaur namun sangat berhati hati dengan ucapannya. Ia tak pernah menunjukan kemarahan, kesedihan, ataupun kekecewaan didepan kamera. Dan hal ini membuat para wartawan menjadi makin penasaran.

Hampir setiap saat ada saja wartawan yang menunggu di gerbang depan sekolah, kalau kalau Hinata keluar dari gedung sekolah tanpa perlindungan.

Sayangnya, Konoha High juga bukanlah sekolah biasa. Sekolah ini berbasis internasional dengan sistem kedisiplinan yang ketat. Sekolah ini adalah sekolah untuk para jenius, yang punya banyak uang.

Disekolah inilah, pewaris Namikaze corp, Namikaze Naruto, pewaris U Electronics dan Uchiha corp, Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke, serta anak anak emas lainnya mengenyam pendidikan.

.

.

.

Look At Me, Senpai!

.

.

.

"Oh."

"Aku terlambat rupanya." Dengan suara -baru-puber- nya, Sasuke, si kouhai tampan masuk ke ruang olahraga tanpa memperdulikan seluruh anggota klub basket yang kini sedang memelototinya.

Sambil terus berjalan menuju ruang penyimpanan, mata hitam tajam Sasuke melirik ke arah mereka yang sedang berlatih, lalu menarik sudut bibirnya sombong.

Ia membuat seluruh tim ingin menghajarnya.

"Kalian lanjutkan saja, biar aku saja yang menegur Uchiha-san." Hinata menenangkan seluruh anggota klub basket.

"Oneesamaaa!" Teriak haru terdengar saat Hinata mulai berjalan menuju ke ruang penyimpanan, menghampiri sang kouhai. "Manager Hinata memang sangat mengerti perasaan kita!" Mereka berteriak lagi.

Hinata memasuki ruang penyimpanan sambil menarik nafas panjang. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, mengingat Sasuke adalah orang yang benar benar menyebalkan dan mudah membuat orang lain marah.

Disana, Sasuke sedang mengikat tali sepatu basketnya, membelakangi Hinata.

"Uchiha-san," Panggil Hinata.

"Kenapa kau terlambat? Kita sudah memulai latihannya sejak 30 menit yang lalu."

Sasuke menoleh kearah jam dinding di atas loker, "Ada yang harus aku lakukan barusan." Katanya singkat.

Dengan spidol, Hinata menulisi papan absensi kecil di belakang pintu. "Kau tetap dapat hukuman, apapun alasannya. Seharusnya kau minta ijin terlebih dahulu, Uchiha-san."

"Hinata senpai."

"Huh?"

Sasuke, entah sejak kapan, sudah mengunci Hinata diantara kedua lengannya.

"A-apa yang.."

"Hinata senpai.."

Membisiki Hinata dari belakang, Sasuke terlihat sangat menikmati posisinya itu. Nafas hangatnya menyentuh leher Hinata terus menerus, membuat gadis itu blushing hebat.

"Aku tak suka kau memanggilku Uchiha.." Bisiknya, "Aku bahkan sudah mengenalmu sejak kau belum.."

"Sa-Sasuke."

Sasuke terdiam mendengar Hinata menyebut namanya, sebuah senyum mendadak muncul di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Jangan.. Jangan katakan hal itu pada siapapun, ku-kumohon."

"Kalau begitu jangan memberiku hukuman."

"T-tapi itu beda masalah! Kau tidak bisa mencampurkan urusan pribadi dan urusan yang lain seperti itu!"

Sikap tenang Hinata mendadak saja hilang entah kemana.

"Kalau begitu akan kuumumkan pada seluruh tim basket, termasuk pada Namikaze senpai, bahwa sebenarnya kau.."

Peletak!

Dengan wajah memerah karena malu dan kesal yang bercampur, Hinata menjitak kepala Sasuke.

"K-kau akan tetap dihukum!" Bentak Hinata.

Takut Sasuke macam macam lagi, secepat kilat ia keluar dari ruang penyimpanan setelah membubuhkan huruf T pada kolom absensi Sasuke.

Sasuke mengekor dibelakang Hinata, "Kau boleh menghukumku, asal kau membatalkan pertunanganmu, dan menjadi kekasihku. Bagaimana?" Godanya.

"Dalam mi-mimpimu saja.." Empat siku besar muncul di kening Hinata, menandakan kekesalannya.

"Hm, Senpai, kau akan mengepel lantainya lagi hari ini?" Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya, aku akan melakukannya." Hinata tak menoleh sama sekali.

"Kau seperti orang bodoh, senpai."

Kepala Hinata seakan ingin meledak saking kesalnya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, dengan berkacak pinggang, ia menjawab Sasuke, "Lalu, a-apa urusanmu?"

"Tak ada."

Sasuke berjalan mendahului Hinata, dengan wajah stoic. Dan gadis yang dibuatnya kesal setengah mati itu hanya bisa melongo, bingung.

Pikiran Sasuke memang sangat sulit ditebak, sama seperti rambut ravennya.

.

.

.

Look At Me, Senpai!

.

.

.

"Senpai senpai!" Seorang bocah kecil berlari lari mengekor seorang gadis manis berpita hijau. Gadis itu lebih tinggi dan terlihat lebih dewasa daripada si bocah.

"Senpai.. Aku suka senpai!" Si bocah terus mengekori si gadis yang ia panggil senpai.

"Senpai ayo bermain bersamaku!"

Sasuke memperhatikan adegan konyol didepannya dari kursi taman sekolah. Ditangannya, sebuah ponsel bergetar tak mau diam.

Tapi nampaknya bocah kecil disana lebih menarik dibanding ponselnya yang bergetar.

Ia membayangkan dirinya di dalam diri bocah kecil itu, dan gadis berpita hijaunya...

"Hei Teme!"

Seseorang membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke, mengganggunya dengan cekikan tiba tiba dari belakang lehernya.

Tanpa menoleh, Sasuke tahu siapa serangga pengganggu itu.

"Namikaze senpai, kau mengganggu. Pergi sana." Sasuke ketus.

"Hooaah! Kau menyebalkan sekali Teme. Aku malu sekali punya adik kelas sepertimu! Hahahaha" Naruto melompat kedepan kursi taman lalu duduk disebelah Sasuke. "Kau tak perlu memanggilku senpai jika kita hanya berdua Teme."

"Hn, pergilah."

"Huh, kau menyebalkannn!"

"Hn."

"Oh, ayolah, katakan sesuatu padaku Temeee.."

Sasuke yang terganggu menoleh, ia menatap Naruto sinis.

"Pergilah, senpai idiot."

"Kau ini.." Naruto akhirnya berhenti merengek, " Hari sudah sore, mengapa masih betah duduk disini?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Kau sedang memikirkan hukuman dari manager?"

"Tidak juga," jawab Sasuke sedikit berpikir, "Hukuman dari Hinata senpai selalu ringan menurutku."

"Nee.. Tentu saja, dia sangat baik dan luar biasa. Kalau saja dia bukan seorang Sabaku, aku pasti sudah.."

"Sudah apa?" Potong Sasuke cepat.

"Ada apa Teme? Kenapa kau bersemangat sekali?" Naruto menyadari perubahan nada bicara Sasuke. Mata biru langit Naruto menatap heran.

Takut diintrogasi lebih lanjut oleh Naruto, Sasuke segera bangkit dari posisinya, "Aku harus pergi mengecek sesuatu." Ia beralasan.

"Ooii, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Temeee! Jawab duluuuu.."

Sasuke berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

Setelah cukup jauh, barulah ia sadar bahwa ponselnya bergetar.

"Hm? U-Uchiha-san?"

Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab telfon yang masuk ke ponselnya, suara Hinata membuatnya berpaling dari ponsel dengan cepat. Hinata berdiri disana, dengan seragam Konoha High dan sweater oversize berwarna pink pastel. Sungguh sangat manis.

Sasuke menatap Hinata lekat, rasa terkejut dan senang bercampur dalam tatapannya.

"Belum mengerjakan hukumanmu?" Tanya Hinata tenang.

"Hn, Sudah selesai sejak 2 jam yang lalu." Sasuke menggaruk leher belakangnya yang tak gatal.

"Kalau begitu segeralah pulang, Itachi-nii mungkin sedang mencarimu."  
Hinata berjalan melewati Sasuke, ditangannya, ia membawa sebuah tas berisi semprotan pendingin, dan antiseptik untuk luka. Mata onyx Sasuke berhasil menangkap keberadaan kedua benda tersebut.

"Tunggu dulu senpai." Kata Sasuke tiba tiba, "Aku tidak bisa pulang karena sebenarnya pergelangan kakiku terasa sangat sakit setelah memotong rumput taman sekolah yang luas itu."

Hinata menatap wajah Sasuke khawatir, "Apa? B-benarkah?" Tangan lentiknya segera meraih semprotan pendingin dari dalam tas kertasnya.

"Dimana? Tu-tunjukan padaku. Kau seharusnya tidak memaksakan dirimu hingga cidera.."

"Sasuke." Potong Sasuke.

Hinata terdiam. Tadi dia terlalu khawatir, hingga tanpa ia sadari ia telah berlutut dihadapan Sasuke dan memegangi pergelangan kaki kiri sang kouhai.

"Kau memanggil Itachi dengan namanya tapi selalu memanggilku Uchiha, uchiha uchiha, selalu Uchiha." Sasuke mengomel.

Perlahan, Hinata melepaskan pegangannya pada pergelangan kaki Sasuke. Setelah dilepaskan, Sasuke langsung berjongkok mensejajarkan diri dengan Hinata.

"Apa menjadi tunangan kakakku juga tak bisa membuatmu memanggilku dengan nama depanku, senpai?" Onyx Sasuke menatap Hinata lekat, "Kalau begitu kau harus jadi tunanganku agar bisa memanggilku Sasuke-kun. Kurasa itu akan terdengar sangat manis jika kau yang mengucapkannya."

Terkejut dengan kata kata Sasuke, Hinata blushing.

"I-itu.. Hubunganku dengan Itachi-nii ba-bahkan belum diresmikan, beritanyapun belum ada yang tahu. Lalu mengapa aku harus me-memanggilmu.. Dan!" Hinata baru menyadari kata kata terakhir Sasuke, "Dan siapa bilang aku akan memanggilmu Sasuke-kun jika kau menjadi tunanganku, hah? Kau.."

"Sasuke." Potong Sasuke lagi.

"K-kau!"

"Tanganmu lecet, senpai." Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata, membuka telapak tangan gadis itu dengan lembut. "Apa ini sakit?" Tanyanya pelan.

Hinata segera menarik tangannya, "Tidak.."

"A-aku baik baik saja."

"Pembohong."

"Aku ti-tidak.."

"Kakak kelas tukang bohong."

"Sa-Sasuke!"

Merasa asing mendengarnya, Sasuke sempat tak percaya Hinata memanggil namanya. "Aku?" Tanyanya memastikan. Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, kau, Sasuke."

"Kenapa senpai? Kau mulai jatuh cinta pada wajah tampanku?" Tanya Sasuke, menggoda.

"Da-dalam mimpimu saja, Uchiha-san!" Omel hinata, ia berdiri. Bermaksud untuk pergi. "Walaupun kau sudah lebih duluan mengenalku dibandingkan dengan Itachi-nii, tetap saja aku le-lebih tua 1 tahun darimu, kau harus sopan padaku!"

"Hn. Aku selalu memanggilmu senpai kan?"

"Bukan begitu.. maksudku, tingkah lakumu.."

"Apa aku harus mulai memanggilmu dengan sebutan kakak ipar?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, Hinata terdiam. Onyx Sasuke menatap lavender Hinata lekat, tersirat pandangan 'aku tak terima' disana.

"Sudah kubilangkan, hubungan itu.."

"Jika.." Potong Sasuke, pandangannya mengawang.

"Jika bukan karena umurku.."

Ia memalingkan wajahnya, berpura pura menatap botol semprotan pendingin yang masih tergeletak diatas tanah. Onyxnya sendu, dan ekspresinya terluka.

Angin berhembus perlahan, memainkan surai indigo Hinata dengan lembut.

"Bolehkah aku merebutmu dari kakakku?" Tanya Sasuke sungguh sungguh.

"Aku.."

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata.." Sasuke terbata bata, "Se-senpai."

Suasana disekitar mereka berdua berubah, Hinata begitu terkejut dan Sasuke mulai blushing, meski hanya sedikit. Mereka sendiri yang membuat angin yang berhembus terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya.

Siapa yang bisa menyangka kalau ternyata sebuah lolipop bisa membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke kecil jatuh hati pada Hyuuga Hinata yang dahulu lemah dan tergagap gagap. Siapa yang bisa menyangka, kalau ternyata Sasuke-lah yang melihat Hinata lebih dahulu sebelum Itachi.

Siapa,

Siapa yang bisa percaya, kalau ternyata perasaan Sasuke kecil itu..

Bisa bertahan hingga saat ini?

Didalam saku celana Sasuke, layar ponselnya masih menyala, menunjukan panggilan dari Itachi yang masih tersambung.

* * *

T

B

C

* * *

Untuk kamu yang merasa gak suka sama otome-games based fiction, saya gak memaksa kamu untuk baca kok.

Jangan bicara tentang Canon pada saya, karena fic saya sebelumnya tidak pernah ada yang Canon.

* * *

Untuk kalian yang sudah memberi saya saran saran membangun,

Terima kasih banyak.

Saran kalian sungguh berharga bagi saya, dan terima kasih banyak telah membaca fic hasil imajinasi saya ini.

Have a nice day, everyone! :)

* * *

Thanks for all of you that choose A pairing, for SasuHina.

did you enjoy it?

Give me a comment, below this fic! ;)


	3. B Naruto

_"You're cute, but more than that, I liked you!"_

.  
.

.

 **Look At Me, Senpai!**

Characters ©Masashi Kishimoto

Story ©Pipoooy12

Warnings: AU, OOC, typo

 **B**

for Naruto

Enjoy!

* * *

Setelah jam pelajaran ke 5, bel istirahat makan siang berbunyi. Hinata belum bergeming sama sekali dari kursinya sementara kelas sudah mulai kosong. Ia sedang memperhatikan Naruto senpai yang masih tertidur dikelas.

"Hinata chaaan! Ayo kekantinn~ apa kau tidak merasa lapar? Apa dengan melihat Namikaze senpai saja bisa membuatmu kenyang hah?" Teman akrab Hinata, Karin, mengomel didepan pintu. Hinata tersenyum minta maaf.

Disana, dikelas Naruto, seseorang juga sedang mencoba membangunkan pria kuning itu.

"Ayo, nanti pudingnya keburu habis!" Ajak Karin.  
Sebelum Hinata pergi bersama Karin, sekali lagi ia tersenyum melihat kelas senpainya itu dari jendela.

'Apa senpai juga akan kekantin? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya..' Pikir Hinata.

Sabaku Hinata, ia memiliki mata lavender yang cantik, pipi yang tidak bisa dibilang tirus namun tak juga gemuk, dan rambut panjang lembut berwarna indigo.

Sebelumnya, ia adalah si Hyuuga, gadis kecil yang sangat pemalu. Wajahnya selalu memerah, dan selalu tergagap setiap kali ia berbicara. Mungkin karena ia tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu.

Ya. Sebelumnya, ia adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Sebelum perusahaan keluarganya bangkrut, sebelum ayah kandungnya, Hyuuga Hiashi meninggal karena serangan jantung saat Hinata masih berusia 6 tahun.

Hinata yang lemah sangat tidak disukai oleh seluruh anggota keluarga Hyuuga, apalagi kini perusahaan ayahnya, dan ayahnya sendiri telah tiada.

Saat gadis kecil itu sendirian, ditengah hujan lebat menatap makam ayahnya dengan wajah dibasahi airmata dan air hujan, seorang paman sesusia ayahnya datang memayunginya.

Sabaku Kaze, orang yang datang dalam kehidupan Hinata kecil secara tiba tiba itu mengadopsinya, dan memberinya semua yang dibutuhkan seorang gadis kecil untuk bertumbuh dengan baik.

Sabaku memiliki sebuah entertainment production yang banyak menerbitkan aktor, penyanyi, dan model model muda terkenal.

Walau mendapat tawaran untuk menjadi model di beberapa majalah, Hinata memilih untuk menyelesaikan pendidikannya dahulu sebelum memikirkan tentang debut ke dunia entertainment.

Saat Hinata berusia 10 tahun, disuatu malam yang penuh dengan pertengkaran keluarga, barulah ia tahu bahwa paman Kaze yang sangat baik itu merupakan sahabat dari ibunya. Atau lebih tepatnya..

Mantan kekasih ibunya.

Tapi tetap saja, Sabaku Kaze menyayangi Hinata sama seperti ke 4 anaknya yang lain, namun untuk menghindari gosip dari kolega koleganya, maka Hinata disekolahkan di tempat yang berbeda dengan anak anak kandungnya.

"Aku pesan.."

"Roti kismis 1." seorang pria menyerobot Hinata diantrian makanan kantin. Hinata tak sempat melihat wajahnya, karena setelah mengambil roti kismis, pria itu langsung berjalan pergi.

"Hei!" Karin berteriak tak terima, " Kami duluan yang mengantri, roti kismis itu milik kami!"

Langkah pria itu terhenti. Mungkin karena mendengar teriakan Karin. Ia menengok ke belakang, memperlihatkan wajahnya.

Hinata menahan nafas kaget, begitu pula Karin.

Bagaimana tidak? Pria yang ia marahi ternyata adalah Nara Shikamaru, seorang senpai kelas 3 yang terkenal amat mudah tersinggung!

Banyak yang mengatakan kalau orang tua Shikamaru adalah mafia, dan banyak juga yang mengatakan kalau Shikamaru lahir sebagai mafia. Entahlah, tapi intinya, berurusan dengan seorang Shikamaru adalah bencana. Otak pintar dan tingkat kekejamannya takkan pernah membiarkanmu hidup!

"Apa? Kau keberatan?" Shikamaru mengangkat roti kismisnya.

Seisi kantin terdiam.

Langkah kaki Shikamaru terdengar menggema, ia berjalan mendekati Karin dan Hinata. "Ingin mengatakan sesuatu, juniors?" Tantangnya.

Ketika Shikamaru benar benar berada dihadapan Karin, Hinata yang berada disebelah Karin hanya bisa menunduk canggung.

"Oh! Aku mengenalmu.." Shikamaru mengangkat alisnya menyadari keberadaan Hinata, "Kau .."

"Yoooo! Shikaaaa!" Sebuah suara penuh semangat terdengar dari arah pintu masuk kantin, memotong kata kata Shikamaru. Membuat semua orang mengalihkan perhatian mereka kearah sumber suara.

Itu Naruto!

Namikaze Naruto senpai!

Ketika mengetahui siapa yang datang, Hinata langsung blushing. Apalagi, kini Naruto sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Hei Shika, kau sedang apa dengan managerku, huh?" Naruto tiba tiba merangkul pundak Hinata.

Karena blushingnya bertambah parah, Hinata hanya bisa menunduk semakin dalam.

Sambil menahan nafas.

Sebenarnya Hinata tahu kalau menyukai orang lain saat ia sudah bertunangan dengan seseorang adalah hal yang tidak benar, namun entah mengapa, ia tak bisa menghentikan perasaannya pada Naruto sekarang.  
Ia senang, ia senang bisa dikenal, dan mengenal senpainya sedekat ini.

"Manager, kau sudah pesan sesuatu?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah cerianya, "Atau mau kupesankan?"

Shikamaru mendengus kesal, "Baka Naruto! Kau ini merusak kesenanganku saja.."

Naruto hanya tersenyum 5 jari. "Hehee~" tawanya.

Rangkulannya pada Hinata harus berakhir ketika ibu kantin menanyakan pesanan Hinata. Karin melihat betapa merahnya wajah Hinata, jadi ia mengambil alih pemesanan. Hinata pasti akan tergagap gagap jika dipaksa bicara sekarang. Sudah bagus gadis itu tidak pingsan.

"Roti kismis, puding, dan jus jeruk masing masing 2." Karin memesan. Ibu kantin mengeluarkan puding dari dalam laci pendingin, dan 2 kotak minuman bergambar jeruk.

"Ini dia." Kata ibu kantin.

"Arigatou." Karin mengambil makanan mereka.

"Kalian makan banyak juga ya. Hehehe" canda Naruto. Karin hanya tersenyum pada Naruto, dan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya, mengajak Hinata mencari tempat duduk.

"Ah, tunggu dulu, Karin-chan." Tolak Hinata lembut, "Naruto senpai, terimakasih kau sudah membantu kami menghadapi Nara senpai. Aku berhutang budi padamu."

"Itu tidak masalah, manager! Hahahaha. Aku senang bisa membantumu." Tawa Naruto kembali membuat Hinata blushing, "Oh, aku baru ingat. Hari ini pelatihan passing yang pertama untuk anggota tim basket kelas 1 bukan? Aku ingin sekali membantumu mengajari mereka, apa itu boleh?" Tanya Naruto.

Dengan cepat, Hinata mengangguk.

"Tentu saja senpai, mohon bantuannya." Jawab Hinata bersemangat.

Dengan sisa sisa blushing diwajahnya, senyum manis dan suara yang menunjukan perasaan bahagia, Hinata terlihat bersinar.

Sejenak, Naruto terpukau melihat ekspresi Hinata. Ia tak pernah tahu Hinata yang terlihat pendiam, mempunyai ekspresi semanis ini. Tanpa ia sadari, pipinya sendiripun memanas.

"Umn." Naruto mengangguk, suaranya tak mau keluar, seakan tersendat ditenggorokan. Safir Naruto berbinar menatap Hinata.

"Kami duluan, senpai." Karin menarik Hinata.

"Ah.. Ya, Jaa-nee.." Wajah Naruto masih panas, dan matanya tak bisa lepas dari sosok Hinata yang mulai menjauh.

"Aku.." Gumam Naruto, ia tersenyum menyesal sambil menggaruk kepalanya, "Kemana saja aku selama ini yaa?"

"Kau berada diplanet basket, baka." Shikamaru yang muncul entah darimana, memberi jawaban singkat dan berhasil menancap sangat dalam, tepat dihati Naruto. .

"Wa! Nee, nee. Seperti kau tidak punya dunia sendiri saja Shika!" Bibir Naruto mengerucut sebal.

"Paling tidak aku tahu siapa gadis paling diincar disekolah ini. Sementara kau, apa yang kau tahu, baka? Cara slam dunk?"

"Hee? Memangnya siapa?" Naruto tiba tiba menjadi penasaran.

"Dia itu.." Shikamaru mendekatkan mulutnya ke kuping Naruto, dan mengecilkan volume suaranya drastis, "S. A. B. A. K. U. H. I. N. A. T. A."

Shock, Naruto melompat. Sungguh sangat energik pria kuning ini. "No way! Manager Hinata?! Kau pasti mendapatkan informasi dari orang yang salah! Manager bahkan tak pernah mengobrol dengan pria sembarangan, mana mungkin ia menjadi incaran? Ia tak pernah.."

"Dia manager tim basket putra sekolah."

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu. Maksudku.. Dia sudah.."

"Sejak dia menjadi manager, jumlah siswa baru yang masuk ke klub basket meningkat drastis bukan? Berapa jumlah junior basketmu sekarang?"

"Ya.. Memang. Umm.. Kira kira 20? Atau.. tapi setahuku, manager.. Dan Uchiha Itachi.."

"Dia melatih 20 orang junior, baka. Semuanya.." Shikamaru memincingkan matanya, menatap Naruto tajam,

"Pria."

Dan Naruto pun membatu.

Melihat ekspresi Naruto, Shikamaru tersenyum miring, "Kau bahkan terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya bukan, Naruto?"

"Ahhh, aku tahu aku tidak pintar, tapi aku ini tak sebodoh yang kau kira!" Naruto mengacak acak rambut pirangnya sendiri, "Yang aku tak mengerti adalah, bagaimana bisa Hinata didekati oleh begitu banyak pria.. Padahalkan dia akan segera bertunangan dengan Itachi senpai."

Hinata melirik Naruto yang sedang berjalan sambil bercakap cakap dengan Shikamaru dari kursi tempatnya duduk. Jarak mereka cukup jauh, jadi aman bagi Hinata. Ia tak akan ketahuan.

"Stalkeer ulungg~" Karin memutar matanya melihat tingkah temannya tersebut.

Hinata hanya bersemu merah sambil tersenyum.

"Hinata, kau mau sampai kapan seperti ini? Hidupmu sudah cukup indah dengan dikelilingi banyak pria tampan, seperti Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku Gaara, dan Sabaku Sasori.. untuk apa lagi mengidolakan Namikaze senpai?"

Masih sambil tersenyum, Hinata memakan pudingnya.

Tentu saja karena fic ini adalah Hinata centric.

"Ada beberapa kejadian didunia ini yang bisa membuatmu berubah sepenuhnya, Karin." Hinata menjelaskan, "Dan Naruto senpai adalah salah satunya."

Karin mengomel tak mengerti, ia tak mengerti pikiran Hinata, ia tak mengerti cara kerja Hinata, ia tak mengerti.

Sementara Hinata sedang terlarut dalam masa lalunya.

Tepatnya, beberapa minggu sebelum ia memutuskan untuk mendaftar ke Konoha Senior High.

Waktu itu, ia sedang melakukan rutinitas liburannya, yaitu lari pagi bersama Temari. Kegiatan ini mudah saja mereka lakukan, karena kompleks perumahan elite tempat mereka tinggal memiliki sarana dan prasarana yang sangat memadai, salah satunya adalah jogging track.

"Onee-chan, liburan kenaikan kelas sebentar lagi akan berakhir, kau belum mendaftar ke SMA manapun?" Tanya Temari di sela sela larinya.

Hinata, lengkap dengan celana training, jaket tebal, dan topinya menggeleng singkat, "Belum, belum sama sekali." Katanya.

"Haa, kau payah onee-chan." Ledek Temari.

Hinata tertawa, "Hmm, a-aku tak boleh satu sekolah dengan kalian, dan ayah tak ingin aku masuk ke sekolah biasa. Sangat sulit mencari sekolah seperti itu, Temari."

Mereka berdua asyik berbicara, sampai sampai tidak menyadari bahwa ada beberapa paparazi yang sedang mengintai mereka. Tepat ketika Hinata membuka topinya karena kepanasan, sebuah suara jepretan kamera terdengar.

Kaget, Temari dan Hinata mencari cari dari mana asal suara tersebut. Nqmun tidak dapat menemukan siapapun.

"Maaf nona nona." Suara seorang pria mengalihkan perhatian Hinata.

Ia menegok kebelakang, dan hampir melompat karena terkejut melihat 4 orang paparazi dengan kamera mereka, kerah lehernya ditahan oleh seorang pria berambut pirang dengan seragam pemain basket yang sangat basah oleh keringat.

"Kalian punya masalah dengan paparazi?" Pria itu tersenyum pada Hinata dan Temari.

Temari menjawab dengan cepat, "Wah! Benar sekali! Terima kasih banyak telah menyelamatkan kami." Ia menundukan kepalanya sedikit.

Setelah berterima kasih pada si pria pirang, Temari mengeluarkan ponselnya dan langsung memotret wajah para paparazi tersebut.

"Akan kulaporkan kalian pada polisi, dasar pencuri foto!" Ancam Temari.

Tentu saja paparazi paparazi itu langsung kabur tunggang langgang.

"Memang sudah seharusnya pria menjaga wanita, bukankah begitu? Hehe~" Si pria pirang tersenyum 5 jari, "Kenalkan, namaku Namikaze Naruto. Aku baru pindah ke daerah sini beberapa minggu yang lalu."

"Aku Sabaku Temari, dan ini kakakku Sabaku Hinata." Temari memperkenalkan diri.

"Um. Senang bisa mengenalmu, Namikaze-san. Terima kasih banyak." Hinata menunduk sedikit.

"Ahahaha, kau ini formal sekali. Panggil saja aku Naruto! Kurasa umur kita tak berbeda jauh." Kata Naruto.

Dari arah lapangan basket kompleks yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang, beberapa pria sebaya Naruto berteriak teriak memanggil pria pirang itu.

"Wah, maaf ya, kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang. Jika kalian diganggu lagi, beritahu aku saja! Aku akan menolong kalian. Jaa-nee!" Naruto berlari pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata.

Temari menyadari sesuatu, "Onee-chan, seragam basket Naruto nii itu.. Bukankah itu seragam Konoha Senior High? Waah, dia pasti pemain basket yang hebat!"

Hinata tak bergeming, ia hanya memperhatikan Naruto men-dribble bola basket dalam diam. Matanya tak mau lepas memperhatikan Naruto yang kini mulai bermain lagi.

"Ya, dia keren sekali." Gumam Hinata pelan.

"Hinata, Hii naa taa! Hinataaa!" Karin memanggil manggil nama gadis disebelahnya tak sabar, tapi gadis itu tetap dalam lamunannya.

"Hinataaaaa!" Teriak Karin dikuping Hinata.

"Dia keren sekali, sungguh." Hinata ber-blushing ria.

Karin menarik nafas lelah, "Astaga.. Gadis ini."

* * *

T

B

C

* * *

Untuk kamu yang merasa gak suka sama otome-games based fiction, saya gak memaksa kamu untuk baca kok.

Jangan bicara tentang Canon pada saya, karena fic saya sebelumnya tidak pernah ada yang Canon.

* * *

Untuk kalian yang sudah memberi saya saran saran membangun,

Terima kasih banyak.

Saran kalian sungguh berharga bagi saya, dan terima kasih banyak telah membaca fic hasil imajinasi saya ini.

Have a nice day, everyone! :)

* * *

Thanks for all of you that choose B pairing, for NaruHina.

did you enjoy it?

Give me a comment, below this fic! ;)


	4. C Itachi

**Look At Me, Senpai!**

Characters ©Masashi Kishimoto

Story ©Pipoooy12

Warning: AU, OOC, typo

 **C**

for Itachi

Enjoy!

* * *

.

.

Beberapa tahun lalu, di kediaman Uchiha.

"Hari ini, putri tertua keluarga Sabaku akan ikut menghadiri pertemuan tahunan pengusaha se-jepang, kau harus menemui dan berteman baik dengannya, Itachi." Fugaku melirik sedikit Itachi yang sedang fokus pada makanannya di meja makan keluarga.  
Inilah kebiasaan Itachi, ia selalu berpura pura fokus pada sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak penting saat keadaan tak mendukungnya.

Ia mencari pelarian.

"Itachi, apa kau mendengarku?" Suara Fugaku meninggi.

Itachi mendelik, seketika, ekspresinya berubah bahagia.

Dengan mantap, ia mengangguk, lalu tersenyum pada Fugaku.

"Ya ayah, aku mengerti." Jawabnya.

.  
.

 _"Please, just let me stay."_

.

.

Gedung besar berarsitektur eropa klasik lengkap dengan tangga besar ditengah tengah ruangannya itu terlihat penuh oleh orang orang berpakaian borjuis.

Itachi terlihat mengobrol dengan seorang pria berkebangsaan Eropa, sementara Sasuke dan Fugaku berbincang dengan beberapa orang sekaligus. Sasuke nampak lebih memiliki kharisma dibandingkan dengan Itachi.

"Aniki, aku bosan." Bisik Sasuke pada Itachi ketika Fugaku selesai berbincang, "Dimana gadis yang ayah bilang akan jadi teman kita?"

"Bersabarlah, teman ayah sebentar lagi pasti tiba." Jawab Itachi.

Sebenarnya bukan hal yang aneh jika Sasuke mengeluh bosan, karena memang sudah lama sekali sejak mereka berdua menunggu si putri tertua keluarga Sabaku itu di pertemuan besar ini. Kaki Itachi saja sudah pegal sekali.

Baru saja Itachi mengepalkan tangan kesal, seorang pria bersurai merah dengan setelan berwarna abu abu tua memasuki ruangan. Pria itu datang dan menghampiri Fugaku.

Mata hitam tajam Itachi berkedip tak percaya saat melihat gadis yang bersembunyi dibelakang pria bersurai merah tersebut.

Gadis itu sangat manis, dengan pipi memerah seperti 2 buah tomat matang, rambut pendek berwarna indigo, dan mata berwarna lavender lembut.

"Nah, Hinata, beri salam pada paman Uchiha."

Gadis bernama Hinata itu maju kedepan, menunjukan diri pada Fugaku, Itachi, dan Sasuke. Pupil hitam Sasuke melebar,

"Onee-san!"

Itachi menatap Sasuke dan Hinata bergantian,

"Wah, nampaknya Sasuke sudah mengenal Hinata ya. Sungguh kebetulan." , Sabaku Kaze, ayah angkat Hinata, mengelus kepala Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Umm. Namaku Hinata.. Sa-Sabaku Hinata. Tahun ini aku berumur 12 tahun. Senang bertemu kalian." Hinata menunduk sedikit memberi hormat.

Fugaku terlihat terkesan, matanya berbinar melihat Hinata.

"Sabaku-san, putrimu benar benar manis sekali." Pujinya, "Nah, Itachi, Sasuke, perkenalkan diri kalian."

Tatapan Fugaku berubah tegas saat ia memberi perintah pada kedua putranya.

"Selamat malam paman Sabaku, selamat malam Hinata-san, namaku Uchiha Itachi, putra pertama keluarga Uchiha. Tahun ini aku telah menginjak usia ke 15. Suatu kehormatan berkenalan dengan kalian." Itachi memberi hormat diakhir kalimatnya.

Hinata terkagum kagum, begitu juga dengan Kaze.

"Ohh. Kau membesarkan putramu dengan sangat baik, Uchiha-san. Aku terkesan." Kaze bertepuk tangan kecil.

Sasuke berdeham menjernihkan suaranya, ia terlihat seperti Fugaku mini.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke."

Semua orang terdiam.

Sasuke tak memberi hormat. Kepalanya tetap tegak setelah kalimat perkenalan anehnya itu selesai.

"Ah.. Baiklah Sasuke, tapi kau lupa menyebutkan usiamu, kurasa."

"11 tahun, paman." Jawabnya mantap.

Kaze menatap Sasuke bingung, ia mengulangi sekali lagi ucapan anak itu, "11 tahun?"

Sasuke mengangguk penuh percaya diri.

"Oh. Maafkan aku, tuan Fugaku. Kupikir anak keduamu baru berusia 9 tahun." Kaze memperlihatkan senyum penuh penyesalannya pada Fugaku.

Seketika itu juga, wajah Sasuke terlihat jengkel.

Itachi berbinar senang. Ia berbinar karena baru kali ini ada seseorang yang dengan jujur mengatakan kelemahan Sasuke dihadapan anak itu sendiri. Ini pertama kalinya Itachi melihat wajah jengkel Sasuke.

Fugaku pura pura tertawa, "Ya, ya. Dia memang lambat bertumbuhnya. Hahahaha." Ia menepuk nepuk pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke terlihat amat, sangat kesal.

Dan entah mengapa, Itachi senang melihatnya.

Lalu, sebuah idepun muncul begitu saja dibenaknya.

"Hinata-san, kau mau berkeliling bersama?" Itachi mengulurkan tangannya, meminta persetujuan gadis manis itu. Mata Itachi melirik Sasuke.

Benar saja, Sasuke terlihat bertambah kesal.

"Terima kasih, Itachi-nii." Jawab Hinata sambil memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, Kaze, dan Fugaku.  
Mereka berbincang bincang sepanjang jalan, mulai dari obrolan tentang kehidupan SMA itachi, hingga tentang adik adik Hinata yang sangat nakal.

Walaupun pertama tama Itachi tidak terlalu memperhatikan Hinata, namun lama kelamaan, tujuan awalnya, yaitu memanaskan hati Sasuke, memudar. Perlahan ia tahu mengapa Sasuke terlihat begitu tertarik pada gadis yang dipanggilnya 'onee-san' itu.

"Katakan padaku, Hinata-san. Dimana kau bertemu dengan Sasuke pertama kalinya?"

Itachi dan Hinata duduk ditaman depan gedung pertemuan bergaya eropa itu. Didekat lampu taman yang sinarnya tak terlalu terang, mereka berdua memperhatikan bintang bintang dilangit malam Tokyo.

"Sa-saat itu aku sedang berjalan sendirian.. menuju ke makam ayahku." Hinata menunduk, pikirannya mengawang kembali ke tahun tahun terburuk dalam hidupnya, "Ia menangis karena lututnya.. terluka." Hinata tersenyum geli.

"Ah.. Maaf membuatmu mengingat kembali masa lalumu, Hinata-san." Itachi merasa sedikit bersalah telah meminta Hinata menceritakan sesuatu yang begitu menyedihkan.

"Tak apa, cepat atau lambat, kau juga harus tahu Itachi-nii." Jawab Hinata, "karena kita akan menjadi teman. Bukankah begitu?"

Kalimat terakhir Hinata membuat Itachi tersadar, dan kembali pada kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa bagi ayahnya, Fugaku, tak ada yang gratis didunia ini. Termasuk teman. Ada bayaran untuk setiap hadiah.

Dan mengenal Hinata adalah salah satunya.

Take, and give.

Berteman dengan Hinata berarti memperbesar relasi Uchiha.

Namun kali ini, walaupun keadaan tak mendukungnya, Itachi tak berlari menjauh. Ia juga tak mau menghindar.

Dalam hidupnya,  
Tak pernah ia merasa menginginkan sesuatu lebih dari hari ini.

Ia ingin berteman dengan Hinata, apapun bayarannya.

.

.

.

Look At Me, Senpai!

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan sangat cepat, tak terasa kini Itachi telah menjadi senior di Konoha Senior High.

Sebagai seorang senior yang sebentar lagi akan lulus, ia sangatlah populer. Bukan hanya karena ketampanannya, namun karena kemampuan akademik dan olahraganya.

"Itachi-nii?" Hinata yang masih memakai seragam SMP muncul entah darimana.

Itachi sedang memakai dasinya ketika Hinata muncul di balik pintu kamarnya.

"Ah, Hinata-san, kau sedang apa?" Sapa Itachi ramah.

Hinata menampakan dirinya, "Um.. Kata ayah.. ah, maksudku paman Kaze, ki-kita harus berangkat bersama.." Wajah manisnya sedikit bersemu.

Pupil hitam Itachi menatap Hinata sejenak. Rambut indigo sebahu, dada rata, pinggang tak terlihat, baju kebesaran.. Perkembangan Hinata nampaknya tak berjalan terlalu baik belakangan ini.

"Kita berbeda tujuan, Hinata-san." Itachi memberi alasan singkat, tentu saja, sambil tersenyum.

Pupil lavender Hinata tak berani lagi menatap Itachi, "Umm." Ia mengangguk pasrah, "A-aku mengerti. Ma-maaf telah mengganggumu, I-Itachi-nii.."

Itachi melirik Hinata, memastikan kapan gadis itu pergi.

"Anoo.. Aku permisi. Sampai jumpa Itachi-nii." Hinata menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya, sebelum menutup pintu kamar Itachi dan pergi.

Baru saja ia menuruni tangga kediaman Uchiha itu, tepat ditangga paling terakhir, seseorang bersurai raven sengaja menabraknya, hingga ia hampir terjatuh. "Hoaah!"

"Hinata kau masih hidup?" Tanya orang itu sambil mengguncang guncang bahu Hinata.

"U-Uchiha-san, kau menyebalkannnn!" Hinata bangkit dan memukuli kepala Sasuke.

Sasuke berlari, membuat Hinata mengejarnya.

Sebenarnya Hinata tidak sepenuhnya marah pada Sasuke, ia hanya sedang merasa sedih karena Itachi telah menolaknya secara halus tadi.

Sabaku Hinata, ia memiliki mata lavender yang cantik, pipi yang tidak bisa dibilang tirus, dan rambut lembut berwarna indigo.

Sebelumnya, ia adalah si Hyuuga, gadis kecil yang sangat pemalu. Wajahnya selalu memerah, dan selalu tergagap setiap kali ia berbicara.

Ya. Sebelumnya, ia adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Sebelum perusahaan keluarganya bangkrut, sebelum ayah kandungnya, Hyuuga Hiashi meninggal karena serangan jantung saat hinata masih berusia 6 tahun.

Hinata yang lemah sangat tidak disukai oleh seluruh anggota keluarga Hyuuga, apalagi kini perusahaan ayahnya, dan ayahnya sendiri telah tiada.

Saat gadis kecil itu sendirian, ditengah hujan lebat menatap makam ayahnya dengan wajah dibasahi airmata dan air hujan, seorang paman sesusia ayahnya datang memayunginya.

Sabaku Kaze, orang yang datang dalam kehidupan hinata kecil secara tiba tiba itu mengadopsinya, dan memberinya semua yang dibutuhkan seorang gadis kecil untuk bertumbuh dengan baik. Ia juga mengatur perjodohan antara Hinata dengan Uchiha Itachi, putra tertua keluarga Uchiha agar Hinata memiliki jaminan kehidupan yang pasti.

Namun nampaknya, Itachi tidak terlalu menyukai Hinata yang sekarang.

Ia selalu menghindar ketika Hinata datang untuk menemuinya. Ia juga selalu beralasan ketika Fugaku memerintahkannya menemani Hinata.

Itachi tak suka Hinata yang jelek dan terlihat masih bocah.

"Aniki, kau tidak boleh seperti itu pada perempuan." Sasuke yang sedang menonton tv memergoki Itachi yang sedang mencoba kabur.

"Jika kau jadi aku, kau pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama, otouto." Itachi menyunggingkan senyum tak tulus.

"Hinata itu masih cantik, sama seperti saat pertama kali kau melihatnya, Aniki. Kau hanya tak bisa melihatnya karena sekarang kau terlalu berpikir seperti orang dewasa." Sasuke membela Hinata, "Lagipula, biar bagaimanapun, kau akan menikah dengannya. Baik baiklah padanya."

"Kau yang terlalu banyak makan permen, Sasuke. Kau mabuk gula." Itachi mual mendengar kata kata 'menikah'.

Ia selalu membayangkan dirinya bersanding dengan seorang gadis semapai yang cantik, bukan gadis chubby yang tak berpinggang.

"Aku tak suka makanan manis, Aniki." Jawab Sasuke.

"Ah, ya.. benar juga." Itachi menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Jika dia sudah bisa merawat dirinya sendiri, barulah aku akan mengakuinya!" Itachi berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Idiot." Sasuke mematikan tv, "Saat Hinata sudah bisa merawat diri, aku juga akan jadi sainganmu, Aniki."

Itachi menatap Sasuke meledek. Masalahnya, Sasuke bahkan tak lebih tinggi dari Hinata, dan usianya lebih muda 1 tahun dari Hinata. Menurut Itachi, Sasuke hanya mengada ada saja. Walaupun Hinata tak cantik, mana mungkin gadis itu mau berpaling pada anak bocah seperti Sasuke?

Tentu saja ia menang telak dari Sasuke.

"Itachi-nii?" Hinata muncul dibalik pintu.

"Hoa!" Itachi melompati sofa lalu berlari menghindari Hinata secepat mungkin.

Hinata berkaca kaca, "Ke-kelihatannya.. Itachi-nii benci padaku.." Gumamnya sedih.

Sasuke tertawa jahat didepan Hinata yang berkaca kaca, "Aniki bilang, ia mau gadis seksi. Bukan yang rata sepertimu."

Pupil hitam Sasuke bertemu dengan pupil lavender Hinata.

"Be-benarkah? Karena i-itukah ia membenciku?" Air matanya menggenang. Sasuke telah menusuknya tepat di jantung, pinggang, dan dadanya.

"Hn. Rawatlah dirimu dengan baik, agar nanti aku tidak malu saat satu sekolah denganmu di SMA."

Sasuke melewati Hinata setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Merawat diri?" Gumam Hinata pelan.

Tiba tiba, suatu ide cemerlang muncul di otak cerdas Hyuuga-nya. Segera, Hinata berlari lari kecil menuju ke mobil yang mengantarnya ke kediaman Uchiha.

"Hatake-san! Hatake-san!" Panggil Hinata terburu buru. Kakashi Hatake, pelayan pribadi Hinata melonjak kaget.

"A-ada apa, nona?" Tanyanya.

"Ayo kita ke salon!" Ajak Hinata penuh semangat.

"Ah.. Nona.. U-untuk apa.." Hatake kebingungan, sepanjang ia menjadi pelayan pribadi Hinata, gadis itu tak pernah sekalipun memikirkan penampilannya. Namun hari ini.. Apa yang membuatnya begitu bersemangat?

"Salon yang mana, nona? Saranku, ada baiknya kau memilih salon yang ada di depan mall besar didekat sini, mereka adalah para profesional." Hatake melirik nonanya dari kaca spion.

Tak ada jawaban dari Hinata. Gadis itu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

Akhirnya, Hatake membawa Hinata keluar dari mansion Uchiha, menuju ke tempat yang diminta gadis itu.

Sasuke sedang men-dribble bola basket dengan cepat di halaman depan mansion, dan berhenti ketika melihat sedan milik keluarga Sabaku keluar membawa Hinata.

Bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum samar, sangat samar hingga sama sekali tidak terlihat.

"Aku akan membuat diriku pantas bersanding denganmu, Hinata." Gumamnya pelan, "Lebih pantas daripada Itachi."

"Hei, Apa yang kau gumamkan, otouto?" Itachi muncul tiba tiba, lalu bersandar didekat ring basket. Membuat bulu kuduk Sasuke berdiri

"Hn? Tidak ada." Jawab Sasuke singkat, "Pergilah Aniki, kau mengganggu." Ia mengusir Itachi.

"Aku memikirkan beberapa hal tadi." Itachi merilekskan badannya, sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Sasuke, "Kurasa kau benar, Hinata memang tak berubah. Hanya saja sekarang penampilannya sedang kacau."

"Pemikiranmu mudah berubah ya. Bagus juga." Sasuke memuji setengah hati, masih sambil men-dribble.

Itachi tersenyum, ia ingat dulu Sasuke tak sampai setinggi setengah lengannya, namun kini tinggi adiknya itu sudah mau mencapai bahunya.

"Ayo kita bersaing tinggi badan." Itachi tersenyum meledek. Arah pembicaraan mereka membelok tajam.

Jawdrop, Sasuke melemparkan bola basketnya ke muka Itachi, "Baka Aniki!" Teriaknya.

"Kau lihat saja nanti, Baka Aniki. Ketika aku jadi keren dan tinggi, kau akan menyesal!"

Wajah baby face Sasuke yang sedang kesal membuat Itachi tertawa terbahak bahak, "Ya, ya. Mari kita lihat, otouto."

Sementara Hinata, ia sudah sampai di salon yang ia tuju dan mulai bingung karena semua treatment kecantikan ternyata mahal mahal.

Seorang hair stylish menghampirinya, "Kau terlihat bingung nona. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Hinata menengok kearah sang hair stylish, "Umm, ya, aku sedikit kebingungan dengan.."

"Astaga, kau parah sekali! Kau benar benar parah, nona!" Hair stylish itu menutup mulutnya terkejut.

Semua resepsionis menatap sang hair stylish shock. Sementara Hinata hanya tertawa lugu, "U-uh.. Y-Ya, karena itu aku datang kemari."

"Ah, Lee-san, ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan padamu. Kemarilah sebentar." Seorang resepsionis melambai lambaikan tangan kearah sang hair stylish bernama Lee tersebut.

Lee menghampiri si resepsionis dan membuka kuping untuk menerima bisikannya.

"Itu, gadis yang disana itu.." Bisik si resepsionis, "Dia adalah putri tertua Sabaku Kaze, pemilik Sabaku entertainment yang terkenal itu!"

"Apa?!" Lee berteriak, "Apa kau tidak salah?!"

"Sstttt! Lee-san, pelankan suaramu!" Tegur resepsionis, ia menengok ke kanan kiri untuk memastikan tak ada yang memperhatikan mereka, "Karena kau adalah yang terbaik disini, maka.."

"Eh? Lee-san?"

Hair stylist bernama Lee itu ternyata telah menghilang dari sebelah sang resepsionis, berpindah kesamping Hinata.

"Lee-san! Astaga, ia terlalu gegabah!" Omel resepsionis.

Hinata didampingi Lee, berjalan masuk ke ruang perawatan.

"Tenang saja, nona! Kau akan mendapatkan yang terbaik disini!" Ucap Lee penuh semangat.

"Mo-mohon bantuannya.." Hinata menunduk sedikit, wajahnya tetap tenang walaupun seharian ini ia sudah habis habisan karena dicaci oleh Sasuke dan Lee.

Untuk siapa?

Untuk siapa Hinata berusaha merubah diri seperti ini?

Apakah Itachi sepenting itu dimata Hinata?

* * *

T

B

C

* * *

Untuk kamu yang merasa gak suka sama otome-games based fiction, saya gak memaksa kamu untuk baca kok.

Jangan bicara tentang Canon pada saya, karena fic saya sebelumnya tidak pernah ada yang Canon.

* * *

Untuk kalian yang sudah memberi saya saran saran membangun,

Terima kasih banyak.

Saran kalian sungguh berharga bagi saya, dan terima kasih banyak telah membaca fic hasil imajinasi saya ini.

Have a nice day, everyone! :)

* * *

Thanks for all of you that choose C pairing, for ItaHina.

did you enjoy it?

Give me a comment, below this fic! ;)


	5. D Sasori

_"Big sis, can I sleep with you?"_

.  
.

Gemuruh petir tak henti hentinya mengagetkan seorang bocah merah yang sedang meringkuk di tempat tidurnya sendirian. Kamarnya terlalu luas, sehingga ia ketakutan.

Instingnya berteriak mintanya berlari keluar kamar, dan tidur dengan ayahnya. Namun kesombongannya tidak mengijinkan.

Angin berhembus kencang, membuat cabang cabang pohon melambai lambai seperti kesetanan. Pupil mata hazelnya sudah tergenang oleh air mata. Ia teringat pada onee-channya yang baik dan selalu pengertian.

"Onee.." Bibir gemetarnya menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Onee-chaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Teriaknya sambil berlari keluar kamar.

.

.

 _"A place where someone still thinks of you; that's a place you can call it, home."_

 _._  
 _._

"-Hina.."

Suara seorang pria terdengar samar ditelinga Hinata, memaksanya membuka matanya.

Untungnya, Hinata bukan tipe orang yang suka tidur dengan lampu mati, karena itu kamarnya memiliki lampu tidur yang cukup terang.

"Ngg.." Ia mengusap matanya dan menguap. Samar samar, ia melihat rambut berwarna merah dan mata hazel.

"Sa.. Sasori?"

Ia bangkit, membetulkan posisi, dan juga rambutnya. Sementara Sasori masih duduk bersila, terdiam ditepi tempat tidur menatap Hinata.

"Hinata, aku tak bisa tidur.. Gemuruh petirnya.."

"Uhm.. Tidurlah dikamar Gaara, Saso-chan." Hinata mengacak rambut Sasori lembut, "Kau sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, Kau tak boleh lagi tidur disini." Ia menjelaskan.

"Tapi.. Gaara bahkan lebih menyeramkan daripada petir jika ia dibangunkan.." Sasori putus asa.

Ya, dulu, waktu umurnya masih 6 tahun, dan Hinata berumur 7 tahun, mereka sering kali terlihat tidur bersama. Setiap hujan lebat datang dan petir menyambar, Sasori pasti selalu menempel pada Hinata.

Tapi sejak Hinata menginjak umur 12 tahun, Kaze, ayahnya, melarang kedua anak laki lakinya memasuki kamar Hinata tanpa ijin.

Lalu, apa yang terjadi hari ini?

 _'Ctar!'_

Gemuruh petir kembali terdengar, dengan refleks Sasori berlindung.

Dibalik Hinata.

Hinata mengedipkan matanya beberapakali, ia masih mengira ini adalah salah satu bagian dari mimpinya. Sayangnya, Sasori memang benar benar _memeluknya_.

Tubuh Sasori kini bukan lagi tubuh kecil yang lembut dan agak gemuk, tubuhnya telah berubah menjadi tubuh yang kokoh, dan sangat maskulin.

Bukannya merasa seperti pelindung, kini Hinata merasa seperti orang yang dilindungi. Tubuhnya begitu nyaman dalam pelukan tangan Sasori.

"Saso-chan, mungkin Ino.. Atau Te-Temari belum tidur. Co-cobalah menemui.."

"Hm.." Sasori tersenyum dibalik bahu Hinata, "Waktu.. Berlalu sangat cepat bukan?" Sasori memotong kalimat Hinata, "Bahkan jika aku memelukmu karena aku takut, yang terlihat diluar hanyalah seorang pria yang mencoba mendekati seorang gadis.." Ia menyenderkan dagunya dibahu Hinata.

"Y-ya.. Karena itulah kau ti-tidak boleh lagi melakukan ini, Saso.." Hinata menepuk nepuk pelan punggung Sasori.

Tanpa terasa oleh Hinata, Sasori memeluknya makin dalam.

"Aku tak boleh tidur bersamamu?" Tanya Sasori, dengan tampang innocent andalannya.

"Uhh.. Tidak boleh." Jawab Hinata.

"Karena aku masih berumur 16 tahun dan kau sudah berumur 17 tahun?"

"Bu-bukan, tapi itu juga salah satu alasannya."

"Lalu alasan utamanya?"

"Uh.. Ka-karena kau anak lelaki dan onee-sanmu ini perempuan." Hinata tersenyum geli.

"Tapi kau bukan onee-san lagi dimataku."

"Kyah!"

Setelah mengatakannya, Sasori mendorong tubuh Hinata yang masih berada dipelukannya, membuat mereka berpelukan dalam keadaan berbaring.

"Sasori, apa yang kau.."

"Kau bukan kakak kandungku, lalu mengapa tidak boleh?"

Hinata terdiam, ia tak bisa menjawab. Sasori telah menyerang titik lemahnya.

Tidak, Sasori sama sekali tidak kasar. Pelukannya terasa sangat lembut. Terlebih, Hinata sebenarnya mengantuk. Jadi ia malas ber-argumen.

Mereka berdua mengantuk.

Entahlah, pokoknya Hinata mengantuk.

"Jika itu maumu, terserah padamu, Saso. Aku.. cukup.. lelah hari ini." Hinata menggulingkan tubuhnya menerobos pelukan Sasori dan kembali ke posisi tidurnya.

Ah, Hinata memang bukan gadis cerita erotik yang baik. Padahal menulis cerita incest sangatlah sulit.

Sasori tersenyum singkat, sebelum akhirnya terlelap sambil memeluk Hinata.

"Arigatou, Hime."

.

.

.

 **Look At Me, Senpai!**

Characters ©Masashi Kishimoto

Story ©Pipoooy12

Warning: AU, OOC, typo

 **D**

for Sasori

Enjoy!

* * *

.

.

.

.

"GYAAAAAAA!"

Paginya, Ino berteriak cukup keras ketika masuk ke kamar Hinata. Ia kaget melihat Sasori tidur begitu damai seperti seorang bayi di tempat tidur Hinata.

"O-o-o-onee.. Onee-chaaan, ma-mahkluk itu.." Ino menunjuk nunjuk Sasori jijik, "Sasori?"

"Ah.. Ya, itu Saso." Jawab Hinata singkat. Hinata baru selesai mandi saat Ino masuk ke kamarnya dan berteriak sangat keras.

"Hinata-nee, kenapa kau membiarkan Sasori tidur disini? Bukankah ayah sudah melarangnya?" Ino meminta penjelasan.

"Entahlah, dia tiba tiba muncul tadi malam.. Kau sudah sarapan, Ino?" Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Umm.. Belum." Ino baru ingat lagi apa tujuannya datang ke kamar Hinata, "Aku ingin garlic bread.." Katanya.

"Ah.. Baiklah, turunlah dulu ke ruang makan. Aku akan membangunkan Sasori."

Ino mengangguk paham, "Ookay!"  
Ia pun menutup kembali pintu kamar Hinata dan segera menuju ke ruang makan. Sementara Hinata hanya memandangi Sasori yang masih pulas.

"Sasori, bangunlah. Kau akan terlambat jika tak cepat." Ia mengguncang bahu Sasori, namun pria itu tidak bergeming.

"Hari ini aku membuat garlic bread, kau tak mau Gaara menghabiskan semuanya kan?"

Tiba tiba Sasori bangkit dengan sangat cepat, "Garlic bread!" Teriaknya.

Terkejut karena Sasori bangun tiba tiba, Hinata tertawa kecil, "Kau suka garlic bread, huh? Akan kubekalkan untukmu."

"Uh, tak perlu, big sis." Sasori menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Sakura akan marah jika ia tahu aku membawa bekal yang kau buat."

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti, "Ia.. apa?"

Sasori bangkit dari tempat tidur, berniat kembali ke kamarnya dan segera mandi.

"Ia marah. Sangat marah. Namun ia tak pernah mengakuinya." Jawab sasori tanpa memandang Hinata.

Dari bawah, Temari dan Ino berteriak, "One-chaaaaan.. Onee-chan kami laparr~"

"Ah! Tunggu sebentar!" Teriak Hinata, ia segera berlari keluar kamarnya mendahului Sasori.

Pria itu hanya memperhatikan punggung Hinata yang makin menjauh.

Sabaku Hinata, ia memiliki mata lavender yang cantik, pipi yang tidak bisa dibilang tirus namun tak juga gemuk, dan rambut panjang lembut berwarna indigo.

Sebelumnya, ia adalah si Hyuuga, gadis kecil yang sangat pemalu. Wajahnya selalu memerah, dan selalu tergagap setiap kali ia berbicara. Mungkin karena ia tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu.

Ya. Sebelumnya, ia adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Sebelum perusahaan keluarganya bangkrut, sebelum ayah kandungnya, Hyuuga Hiashi meninggal karena serangan jantung saat hinata masih berusia 6 tahun.

Hinata yang lemah sangat tidak disukai oleh seluruh anggota keluarga Hyuuga, apalagi kini perusahaan ayahnya, dan ayahnya sendiri telah tiada.

Saat gadis kecil itu sendirian, ditengah hujan lebat menatap makam ayahnya dengan wajah dibasahi airmata dan air hujan, seorang paman sesusia ayahnya datang memayunginya.

Sabaku Kaze, orang yang datang dalam kehidupan Hinata kecil secara tiba tiba itu mengadopsinya, dan memberinya semua yang dibutuhkan seorang gadis kecil untuk bertumbuh dengan baik.

Sabaku memiliki sebuah entertainment production yang banyak menerbitkan aktor, penyanyi, dan model model muda terkenal. Termasuk ke 4 anak kandungnya.  
Tadinya menurut orang orang, mereka hanya numpang tenar diatas nama ayahnya. Namun kenyataannya tidak.

Ino memang tak pandai berakting, tapi ia memiliki suara yang merdu dan wajah yang cukup menjual.  
Kembarannya, Temari, dengan sifatnya yang easygoing dan mudah bergaul, ia dapat dengan mudah membaur dalam dunia perfilman dan modelling. Sayangnya Temari sangat malas jika sudah diminta untuk bernyanyi.

Sementara Sasori dan Gaara, mereka bisa semuanya. Mereka pandai bertarung, pandai berakting, pandai berpose, dan bahkan suara serta kemampuan bermusik mereka patut diacungi jempol.

Sementara Hinata, ia memilih untuk menyelesaikan pendidikannya dahulu sebelum memikirkan tentang debut ke dunia entertainment.

Sampai akhirnya, ia malah dilirik oleh keluarga Uchiha untuk menjadi menantu keluarga itu.

Saat Hinata berusia 10 tahun, disuatu malam yang penuh dengan pertengkaran keluarga, barulah ia tahu bahwa paman Sabaku yang sangat baik itu merupakan sahabat dari ibunya. Atau lebih tepatnya..

Mantan kekasih ibunya.

Tapi tetap saja, Sabaku Kaze menyayangi Hinata sama seperti ke 4 anaknya yang lain, namun untuk menghindari gosip dari kolega koleganya, maka Hinata disekolahkan di tempat yang berbeda dengan anak anak kandungnya.

Hari ini, sama seperti hari hari sebelumnya, keributan kecil sebelum pergi ke sekolah, dan perebutan makanan.

Suasana pagi yang ramai, tanpa ada gangguan dari pelayan.

Kediaman keluarga Sabaku memang memiliki beberapa peraturan dasar yang berbeda dari banyak keluarga borjuis lainnya, seperti pelayan hanya boleh datang ke rumah utama setelah jam 8 pagi, dan tak boleh masuk kekamar anak perempuan tanpa ijin.  
Peraturan tambahan lainnya yang unik seperti jika tidak sarapan maka harus sampai rumah jam 5 sore, dan tidak boleh memakai make up ke sekolahpun diberlakukan di keluarga ini.

Entah apa yang membuat Sabaku Kaze, ayah dari 5 orang anak itu membuat peraturan peraturan seperti itu.

Ada beberapa pelayan yang menggosipkan, bahwa setelah Kaze bercerai dari istrinya, ia takut anak anaknya menjadi liar dan tak terkendali. karena itu ia membuat peraturan peraturan yang biasanya tersirat dalam ucapan seorang ibu.

"Big sis, apa hari ini kau ada ekskul? Aku ingin mengajakmu mencari kado untuk pacar baruku." Gaara, si pria bersurai merah menatap Hinata dengan pupil hijau terangnya.

Ino dengan sinis menjawab Gaara, "Heh merah, kau pikir onee-chan tidak ada kerjaan? Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja langsung pada pacar barumu itu dia mau apa?"

"Aku tidak bicara padamu, pirang genit." Gaara mengambil sebuah garlic bread lagi.

"Aku juga pirang, Nii-san." Temari ikut tersinggung mendengar ejekan Gaara.

"Ya, ya. Kau juga genit." Sasori tiba tiba muncul di belakang Temari dan mengambil garlic bread gadis itu.

"Apaa? Kau bilang apa?!" Kesal, Temari memukuli Sasori.

"Sudah sudah. Jika kalian bertengkar terus, nanti kita semua bisa terlambat." Hinata menenangkan adik adiknya sambil tertawa geli.

"Huuuuuh. Aku benar benar bingung, kenapa pria macam kau, dan kau, begitu terkenal dikalangan gadis gadis. Padahal kalian sangat menyebalkan!" Ino menunjuk nunjuk Gaara dan Sasori.

Pada saat yang sama, Hatake Kakashi, pelayan pribadi Hinata memasuki ruang makan dan langsung memberi hormat.

Secara otomatis, baik Ino, Sasori, ataupun Temari langsung terdiam.

Gaara? Ia masih mengunyah garlic bread, ia takkan peduli bahkan jika ada gempa bumi sekalipun.

"Maaf mengganggu pagi kalian, tuan, nona. Nona Hinata, mobil anda sudah siap." Kata Hatake.

Ino memandang Hinata bingung, "One-chan, kau berangkat lebih pagi hari ini?" Tanyanya.

"Um." Hinata mengangguk, "Tim basket Konoha High akan bertanding besok, jadi aku harus mempersiapkan keperluan mereka dulu."

"Tim basket Konoha High akan tanding?" Ino langsung berbinar binar, "Apa pria bernama Sasuke yang katanya keren itu juga akan ada disana?" Tanya Ino penuh semangat.

Mendengar nama Sasuke, pipi hinata sedikit bersemu. Ia teringat akan kata kata mesum pria raven itu di sekolah.

"Ya, te-tentu saja dia akan main. Dia ace di tim kami." Hinata mencoba menyembunyikan semu merah diwajahnya dengan senyuman.

Tapi pupil hazel Sasori yang tajam itu telah berhasil menangkapnya terlebih dahulu.

"Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanyanya memastikan, "Bukankah dia adik dari calon tunanganmu, Hinata?"

Oh Sasori, kau membuat Hinata jadi sulit.

Semu merah di pipi Hinata makin menjadi, semu karena malu, kesal, dan takut bercampur jadi satu disana. "Ah, ia.. ia sangat terkenal ya." Jawab hinata gugup. "K-kalau begitu, aku berangkat dulu.. Jaa-ne."

Sasori bangkit dari kursinya setelah mengambil lagi sebuah garlic bread. Ia berjalan beriringan dengan Hinata ke arah ruang keluarga.

"Tunggu dulu." Tahan Sasori.

Hinata dan Kakashi berhenti. Sasori melemparkan sebuah helm berwarna putih pada Hinata, "Akan lebih cepat kalau naik motor." Katanya sambil berjalan mendahului Kakashi dan menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata agar mengikutinya.

"Tapi.. Saso, nanti kau akan.."

"Apa dia lebih tampan dariku?"

Heran dengan pertanyaan Sasori, Hinata menengok melihat wajah pria itu, "Huh?"

"Seingatku, dulu dia pendek. Bagaimana bisa dia menjadi begitu hebat dalam basket jika dia pendek?"

Hinata tidak merasa Sasori bertanya padanya, pria itu nampak sedang bergumam tapi keras keras.

"Hinata.." Sasori menatap wajah Hinata saat ia naik keatas motornya.

Hinata yang belum menaiki motor juga balas menatap Sasori penasaran, "A-ada apa?"

"Itu.. Apa mungkin?" Pertanyaan Sasori sungguh terdengar tak jelas di telinga dan otak Hinata.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Saso?"

"Wajahmu memerah ketika mendengar nama Sasuke, Hinata."

Hinata terdiam. Ia tak tahu Sasori ternyata dapat melihat semu merah dipipinya tadi.

"I-itu.." Ia mencoba menyusun alasan.

"Naiklah." Sasori bersikap dingin setelah melihat ekspresi Hinata.

Menyadari perubahan diwajah Sasori, Hinatapun akhirnya menuruti pria itu. Ia tak mau salah sangka Sasori menjadi semakin bertambah karena kegugupannya.

Dan mereka hanya diam selama perjalanan. Pikiran mereka masing masing melayang entah kemana.

Apa ini?

Mengapa Sasori merasa tak suka saat Hinata bersemu karena pria bernama Sasuke itu?

Apa ia cemburu?

* * *

T

B

C

* * *

Untuk kamu yang merasa gak suka sama otome-games based fiction, saya gak memaksa kamu untuk baca kok.

Jangan bicara tentang Canon pada saya, karena fic saya sebelumnya tidak pernah ada yang Canon.

* * *

Untuk kalian yang sudah memberi saya saran saran membangun,

Terima kasih banyak.

Saran kalian sungguh berharga bagi saya, dan terima kasih banyak telah membaca fic hasil imajinasi saya ini.

Have a nice day, everyone! :)

* * *

Thanks for all of you that choose D pairing, for SasoHina.

did you enjoy it?

Give me a comment, below this fic! ;)


End file.
